Falling Inside the Black
by BrightWings111
Summary: After a disaster in NYC, six teens end up stranded in Hueco Mundo. After finding their way to Las Noches and settling themselves in life there, chaos ensues. Will they drive Aizen and the Espada insane? Most likely. Will they ever get home? Probably not. But no one knows, especially once Kyle introduces Ulquiorra to opera and Erin gets Gin hooked on screamo. Future lemons
1. Falling Inside the Black

**A/N: This story is based off of Inuyoshie's _Bleached Armageddon_ so go read that too! You don't exactly have to know that story to understand this one, but it's a good story so go read it anyways! And each chapter has a POV title (of course) so yeah! Enjoy the craziness!**

Chapter 1

-Chi (Erin)-

My eyes sweep across my friends, who are probably just as shocked and confused as I am, even though they don't look it. One minute we're taking a math test, then the school collapses, then all of a sudden we're stranded in the middle of a dark desert? That's not normal! Most definitely _not_ normal.

I sigh as I observe how my friends are dealing with the situation. Amy's reading, her short brown hair lightly messy from our crash-landing. Sam's pacing, muttering to herself, as the blue ends of her black hair seem to glow a little. Max and Jackie are obsessively writing, Max's ginger hair seeming to have lost its brightness while Jackie's black hair somehow got darker. Kyle looks like he's keeping watch; what for is unknown to me; short brown hair unkempt as always. I don't want to imagine what state I'm in; long hair is a bitch. Plus it's blonde, which makes it that much easier to see dirt in it.

"Erin," Sam says. "Any clue where the hell we are?"

"For the tenth time," I sigh. "_No_."

"Guys," Kyle says warily. "I think I've figured it out." He points to a large white building in the distance. "Look familiar?"

"Looks like Las Noches," Max says, she and Jackie no longer writing.

"No fucking way!" Sam yells.

"Las Noches isn't real," Amy says without looking up from her copy of _City of Bones_.

"Well I'm staring right at it," Jackie retorts. "Disprove that."

"Mirages are common in deserts," Amy says simply.

"I wouldn't call Espada walking towards us mirages," Kyle says. Amy looks up from her book and follows Kyle's gaze. I do as well, met with the sight of who I can make out to be Gin and Grimmjow walking towards us.

"Gin's not an Espada," I say coolly. "He's a Shinigami. Get it right, Kyle. Espada have holes in their chests, Shinigami have cool swords. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Kyle sighs. "Crazy fangirl. I'm not into this _Bleach_ stuff. Now why didn't we get stuck in Amestris?"

"No FMA!" Jackie, Max, and Amy all yell at once. Kyle scowls. I laugh a little. We all stare in wonder as Gin and Grimmjow stop in front of us.

"Yer not Hollows," Gin says.

"No, we're not!" Sam snaps. "Thanks for noticing!"

"Sam!" I scold. "Respect!"

"This one has the right idea," Grimmjow growls. "Respect equals longer life. Can I kill them now?"

"Nah, we gotta question 'em first," Gin says. "Like how a group o' humans ended up i' Hueco Mundo."

"No clue," Jackie sighs.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Max says.

"Why _Bleach_?" Kyle randomly asks. Sam punches him in the shoulder to make him shut up.

"Wha's 'Bleach'?" Gin asks. I quickly reach into my backpack (thank god we had them with us in math class), pull out my white-out, and leave a streak of white on Kyle's black shirt.

"Whitening cleaner," I say hastily. "He got some on his shirt earlier today."

"Ah," Gin says as I glare at Kyle. "Tha' makes sense."

"Yes it does," Max says, giving me the 'nice one' look. Suddenly opera music starts playing behind me.

"Kyle!" Sam screeches. "No opera music!" She grabs Kyle's iPod and throws it at Grimmjow. It lands squarely on his face.

"You bitch!" Grimmjow yells.

"Sam!" I yell. "Don't throw things!" I turn to Grimmjow as he draws his sword. "And you don't move!"

"You don't give orders!" Grimmjow snarls.

"Everyone SHUT UP! " Jackie screams, Gangham Style playing from her phone. Max and Kyle start dancing, Gin gives them the 'WTF' look, Sam facepalms, Grimmjow covers his ears, Amy continues reading, and I start screaming.

"Turn it off!" I scream. "Off _off OFF!_" The music stops and Grimmjow glares at Jackie.

"What was that shit?" he roars.

"Korean awesomeness," Jackie replies, doing the Gangham style dance.

"Not awesomeness," Max says. "_Epicness_."

"How about suckiness?" I suggest. Max, Jackie, and Kyle glare at me. "It's true. Now _Breaking Benjamin_ is awesome epicness."

"You mean that screamo metal crap?" Max asks.

"_Hard rock_," I correct her. "There's a fine line between screamo, metal, and hard rock. I walk that line, but never cross it." I pull out my iPod and put on Hopeless. Sam and I start singing along, Max and Kyle cover their ears, Gin still has the 'WTF' look on his face, Amy's still reading, Grimmjow looks like he's enjoying the music, and now Jackie's screaming.

"SHUT IT OFF!" Jackie screeches.

"No!" Sam, Grimmjow, and I yell.

"Everyone QUIET!" Amy yells, chucking her book at Grimmjow's you-know-what. "Shut up about the freaking music!"

"Agreed," Gin says. "Now Aizen-taicho'll want ta see ya."

"Great," Sam sighs sarcastically. "Aizen the ass." Gin glares at her. "Aizen the awesome?"

"Better," Gin says.

"How about Aizen the idiot?" Jackie tries. Gin glares and Grimmjow laughs. "Awesome it is then."

I sigh, picking my backpack up off the ground. Wow. Who knew this morning that we'd end up in Hueco Mundo? I turn Simple Design on as we leave, giving Jackie a slight smirk. Music appreciation time.

**A/N: First chapter! Yay! There will be lemons, warning you now. And try to guess the pairings! DEA, no guessing, since you already know. The songs where Gangham Style (I don't know nor care about the artist, I hate the song) Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin, and Simple Design by Breaking Benjamin. I want to know what you think! If you liked it, why? If you didn't' like it, why? I MUST KNOW! So click the little button...**


	2. Sugarcoat

**A/N: Yay people like my story! To DEA, I WILL NOT! I don't like the song, so I will not learn the artist. Period done deal. And to my other reviewer, blackravens4, thank you! The craziness is also unstoppable! So here's chapter 2~**

Chapter 2

-Omoide (Kyle)-

I have one question; why _Bleach_? I want to go to Amestris dammit! First Erin scolds me for calling Foxface an Espada, then she puts whiteout all over my shirt, then Sam yells at me for putting on my music. I didn't do anything wrong! I'm just not obsessive over _Bleach_… I'm having a bad day.

"I have a question," I say. Sam glares at me. "Why are we here again?"

"Didn't we just go over this?" Erin sighs.

"I don't care!" I retort.

"_I don't care~_" Erin starts singing. "_I don't care~ Just try to make it through these lines~ Cause I swear~ I don't care~_"

"Shut up!" Max growls.

"Make me," Erin says.

"Calm down," Gin sighs. "We're here anyway." I look up in amazement at the huge white building in front of me.

"I hate this…" I mutter. The girls glare at me. They must _really_ be enjoying this.

Gin leads us into a huge white room with a throne in the middle. On the throne is… Aizen, I think it was?

"Gin," he says. "Why are six humans in my throne room?"

"Whoa, deep voice," I mutter.

"Sub!" Erin, Max, and Jackie say gleefully.

"No!" Sam yells, falling to her knees. "Curse you sub!"

"…wha'?" Gin asks.

"Your voices," I try to explain. "They're-" I'm cut off by a book hitting the back of my head. "AMY! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"Keep your mouth shut," Amy says calmly. "Or the reading book becomes my bio textbook next time."

"Yes ma'am," I say quickly.

"What is going on?" Aizen asks angrily. "One of you, speak."

"No clue," Jackie says. "We were taking a math test then BAM! Stranded in a dark desert."

"And?" Aizen asks expectantly.

"That's it," Max says. Suddenly loud music blasts behind us. I turn around to see Erin smirking in front of a huge speaker.

"How did you…" I trail off. I cover my ears as the chorus comes on, but I can still hear it.

_No  
Look what you did  
Suck on your lies till your eyes turn red  
No  
What did you say  
Willing to drown in a tidal wave  
Why  
Take me away  
Let me believe that you're on your way  
No  
Look what you did  
Suck on your lies till your eyes turn red_

"Turn it off!" Max screams.

"Fine," Erin sighs, turning off her phone.

"Oh thank god," Jackie gasps.

"You're welcome," Aizen says.

"_Max_ told her to turn it off," Sam says. "Not you."

"But I _am_ God," Aizen smirks.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" the girls scream.

"What was that noise coming from the speaker?" Aizen asks, ignoring the girls' previous comment.

"Music," Erin shrugs.

"Screamo metal crap," Jackie says.

"_Hard rock_," Erin says. "We went over this ten minutes ago!"

"That was screamo," Max points out. "No offense."

"It was early Breaking Benjamin!" Erin protests. "You know, Diary of Jane people?" Sam, Erin, and Jackie burst out singing Diary of Jane."

"Quiet," Aizen orders. "Kill them." That was a little too abrupt for Aizen, but still. What?

"Don't touch them!" I snarl.

"I didn't say anything," Aizen says calmly.

"I heard it loud and clear," I snap. "You were gonna kill them!"

"Kyle…" Jackie trails off.

"He didn't say anything," Erin says.

"But I thought it," Aizen says. "Now I'm intrigued. You read my mind."

"I whattie whatta what?" I ask.

"He said you read his mind," Sam says.

"I have ears!" I snap. "I heard him! I just don't believe him. I can't read minds. Period done deal."

"Apparently you can," Max says. "Shorty."

"I am not short!" I yell.

"You just read Max's mind…" Erin says. "She only said 'apparently you can'."

"Uh…" I can't think of what to say. I don't read minds! I'm a normal 16-year old guy! Well… normal enough.

"Maybe the others will develop some sort of abilities," Aizen says. "Gin, Grimmjow, find them rooms."

"Eh…" Erin starts. "I am _not_ sharing a room, you hear me?"

"Jus' for tha'," Gin says. "Yer taking the empty room tha's connected ta mine." Erin scowls.

"Come on," Grimmjow growls. "I don't have all day." He and Gin walk out of the room, the rest of us following.

Sam is the first one to be given a room, a few doors away from the throne room. She drags her backpack into her room and slams the door shut. Next is Amy, across the hall from Sam. Max is given a room across from a large lab. Jackie is given a random room, and Grimmjow stalks into his room, across from Jackie's.

"And here's yer room," Gin says, motioning to a room at the end of the hall. I nod and walk in, giving Erin a sympathetic look over my shoulder. She nods back at me.

"Bye Kyle," she says. "See you later." I wave goodbye as she walks away with Gin. I close my eyes with a sigh as I sit on my bed.

Why _Bleach_?

**A/N: There's chapter two! Now the pairings might become a little more obvious, but maybe not… I don't know… anyways, I've got some OC info for ya! Erin's 15, long blonde hair (waist long) with a red streak, green eyes, and she's 5'9. Sam's 15, black hair with blue ends down to shoulder blades, gray eyes, 5'10. Amy's 16 (Kyle's twin), short brown hair and blue eyes, 5'11. Kyle's 16, short brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4 (shorty!). Max's 15, ginger hair to her shoulders, brown eyes, 5'8. And Jackie's 15, black hair down to shoulders, green eyes, 5'9. There ya go! And each chapter is named after a song. Chappy 1 (also the name of the story :P) Falling Inside the Black by Skillet. This chapter is Sugarcoat by Breaking Benjamin, which is also the song Erin plays from the speakers in the throne room. The song she started singing at the beginning was I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. 'Kay, click the little button!**


	3. Enjoy the Silence

**A/N: Well, now Max's pairing becomes kinda obvious… and she finds her power ^^ ~Read on~**

Chapter 3

-Shourai (Max)-

"Szayel-Apporo-sama!"

My eyes snap open. What the…

"Szayel-Apporo-sama!"

My eyebrow twitches. Shut the hell up.

"Szayel-Apporo-sama!"

That's it. I grab my algebra textbook out of my backpack and run across the hall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream, whacking the round bumbling idiot in the head with the textbook. "I'm trying to sleep!" I freeze as a cold hand appears on my shoulder from behind me.

"I would appreciate it," a voice says cooly. "If you didn't hit my fracción with your book." I look over my shoulder to see Szayel.

…OHMYGODITSSZAYELAPPOROGRANZI CANTBELIEVEIT!

Sorry, went all fangirl for a minute there.

"I need to sleep," I retort. "Your bumbling idiot was keeping me awake!"

"Who are you?" he asks. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm Max," I say. "The human across the hall."

"Human, eh?" Szayel asks. "And why is a human here in Las Noches?"

"Eh…" I trail off. I don't really know what happened back in class. It was just POOF! stuck in Hueco Mundo. "I have no idea?"

"How many of you are there?" he presses.

"Six," I say. "There's me, Sam, Erin, Amy, Jackie, and Kyle."

"Are any of your names nicknames?" he asks.

"Um… Sam is short for Samantha and Jackie is short for Jacquelyn."

"Interesting…" Szayel muses.

"And why do you want to know this?" I ask.

"No reason," Szayel says. "Now if you don't mind, I-"

"Don't you _dare_ go all mad-scientist on us," I scowl. "Aizen…san said that he wanted to see if the rest of us develop powers like Kyle did."

"So one of you developed powers?" Szayel asks, sounding intrigued. Shit… probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Yes?" I say tentatively.

"I'd like to meet this 'Kyle'," he says.

"I don't think that's part of the equation," I say. "I don't even know where his room is."

"I can find out for you," he offers.

"No thank you," I reply. "I'll just find out tomorrow at breakfast." I turn and walk out without another word. I walk into my room, put my headphones in, and turn on One Direction.

I liked Szayel enough in the manga, but in real life he's creepy as hell. Plus, the sub voice is even weirder in person. I sigh and close my eyes. But it's not the normal darkness of closed eyes.

I see myself; _kissing_ someone. But I can't see who it is. This is too weird.

My eyes snap open with a gasp at a knock on my door. I open it, pulling out my headphones, to see Kyle standing there.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, stepping aside. He walks in and I close the door behind him. "I would stay away from Szayel if I were you."

"Who and why?" he asks.

"Pink-haired mad scientist across the hall," I say, jerking my thumb towards the door. "I accidentally told him about the mind-reading-thing."

"You what?" he shrieks.

"Calm down," I say. "I think I just found my power, by the way."

"Really?" he gasps. "What is it?"

"No clue," I reply. "I closed my eyes and saw myself kissing someone."

"No way!" he exclaims. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I couldn't see them."

"Sounds like some sort of see the future thing," he says.

"Probably," I shrug.

"Dude, that is so cliché," he says.

"As is mind reading," I shoot back.

"Touché," he replies.

"So…" I start. "You making breakfast tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I know you cook," I point out. "You making breakfast?"

"I…guess," he says.

"Yay!" I squeal.

"Okay then," Kyle says, tapping his ear. "I'd like to _not_ go deaf thank you very much."

"Oh," I say. "Sorry."

"Uh huh," he says sarcastically. "I've got to go. I'm gonna pass out soon."

"That doesn't sound good," I say. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," he says. He walks out.

Huh. I can see the future. I close my eyes again. Nothing. I guess it's all random, then. I sigh and flop down on my bed. I can see the future. And I have a photographic memory so I won't _forget_ the future.

I'm so not telling Szayel.

**A/N: Well, there's Max's chapter! Next up is Amy's!**

**Chapter title:  
Song – Enjoy the Silence  
Artist – Depeche Mode**


	4. Lazyhead and Sleepybones

**A/N: GAH I'm sorry! This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, I swear! Okay, um, didn't type over the winter. Sorry bout that -.-' my computer is in a room that is only as warm as it is outside, usually colder. I've started an update schedule for this too! Every other Wednesday, because I have another story *cough* Blue *cough* that I update on the off Wednesday's from this. So. Here's Amy's first chapter!**

Chapter 4

- Yume (Amy) -

It's too loud. Arrancar are _way_ too overenthusiastic about breakfast. I mean _come on_ it's only my brother's cooking. Did I mention that Kyle's my twin brother? Well he is. And I eat his omelets on a daily basis; it's not a big deal.

Once Grimmjow roars at Nnoitora for stealing his omelet, my patience snaps. It's way too freaking loud in here! I stand up angrily and walk to the quietest part of the room and pull out my book. I'm a read freak. I open to my bookmark and try to concentrate, but it's too loud. Geez, I can't stand it!

"Hey Kyle," I hear Jackie say from across the roaring room. How I can hear her over this racket, I have no idea. But that doesn't stop me from paying attention. "What's up with your sister?"

"I don't know," Kyle replies. "It's as if noise pisses her off now."

"She needs to loosen up," Max retorts. "This is a dream come true. We're in _Las Noches_ for crying out loud! The hottie center for Bleach!"

"You know Amy likes Soul Society people more," Erin points out. "She'd probably prefer that we were in Seireitei."

"I second that..." I mutter. Why is everyone obsessed with the bad guys in Bleach? Toshiro's adorable! I mean, sure, Grimmjow may be hot, but he's too destructive. Gin's just creepy and Aizen's an idiot. Simple as that.

"Las Noches is much more fun," Sam says. "Seireitei would probably keep us locked up somewhere or erase our memories or something. Amy needs to get her priorities straight." That's it. I'm out of here.

I slam my book shut and walk out, brushing past Sam as I leave.

"Do you think she heard me?" I hear Sam whisper behind me. I whirl around and glare at her.

"As a matter of fact I did," I growl. "I'd much rather take whatever Seireitei would throw at us than be one of Aizen's pawns." I turn and stalk out. She may be all willy-nilly about being used by Aizen as long as there's a hot guy around, but I'm not. I enter my room and slam my door with a scream.

I'm usually a pretty calm person, don't get me wrong, but when I get pissed, I get _pissed_. So pissed I throw my book at my bed. NO! MY POOR BOOK!

But I didn't expect my bed to reply with an "ow." I jump slightly and approach my bed cautiously. I peer down and see Starrk, already asleep after getting hit with my book.

"Starrk?" I say cautiously, shaking his shoulder. No response. "Starrk!" I shake him harder. Still no response. I pull my biology textbook out from under my bed and whack him on the head with it. "COYOTE STARRK, YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT DAMMIT!" His eyes snap open and he sits up.

"Ow," he whines, clutching his head where I hit him. "What was that for?"

"This is _my_ room," I reply. "And that's _my_ bed. Why are you even here?"

"I was coming back from breakfast," he says. "And I got tired. So I came into the first room I saw and fell asleep."

"Why not Sam's room?" I say accusingly. "She's right across the hall."

"The room was painted," he says simply. Ah, so _Starrk_ is the one afraid of color, not Aizen. "I can't sleep in there."

"Color," I say incredulously. "That's it?"

"Yeah," he says. "I'm tired." He lies back down and closes his eyes.

"Hey!" I yell. No reaction. The idiot's already asleep again. I sigh and grab his collar. My room, my rules. I drag him out of my room and down the hall. Now where's his room?

"...LILYNETTE!" I yell, hoping to catch the young arrancar's attention from anywhere. "LILYNETTE!"

I poke my head into the dining hall, which is pretty empty. They cleared out fast. But the arrancar I'm looking for isn't in there. Where is she?!

"LILYNETTE!" I scream.

"Would you mind not screaming?" I hear Aizen's calm voice behind me. "It's disrupting. And I took you for the quiet type."

"I am," I retort, turning to face him. "I'm just in a bad mood. My friends talk about me behind my back, and when I get back to my room, _this _idiot is sleeping in my bed!"

"There's still no reason to scream," he says.

"Then take this idiot off of my hands so I can go back to my room and read," I reply.

"No," he says.

"LILYNETTE!" I screech.

"Okay, fine," he sighs, grabbing Starrk.

"Thanks!" I smile. I turn and run back to my room before he can change his mind. I close my door and sit on my bed, grabbing my book off of the floor. My poor book! I bent the cover! ...stupid Starrk.

I sigh and open to my bookmark. Finally, peace and –

"AMY!" Jackie yells as she bursts into my room.

"What?" I growl, rubbing my temples.

"We've figured out what your power is!" she says excitedly.

"Enlighten me," I mutter.

"We have decided," she starts. "That you have gained extreme hearing!"

"Wonderful," I say. "Now get out." She pouts.

"Why?" she asks. "I-"

"I'm not in a good mood," I say coolly. "It would be wise to leave now."

"Yes ma'am," she says quietly, leaving the room.

Finally, just me and my book.

**A/N: And there's chapter four! Remember, I will update this every other Wednesday, today's update counting as yesterday's! now then, review review review! I thrive on feedback... and I'm serious about that too. Feedback tells me that people like it / don't like it, why, and what I can do better. So, your reviews make the story better! How cool is that?**

**Song:**

**Title: Lazyhead and Sleepybones**

**Artist: They Might Be Giants**


End file.
